As is well known, information stored on DVD's, CD ROM discs, music compact discs and the like are commonly used with computers and audio and video equipment. Typically, such optical discs are stored in a storage rack or box and the receiving device includes an optical drive into which a disc is inserted.
Generally, in order to use an optical disc, the operator will insert the disc into the receiving device and initiate its operation.
However, before inserting the disc into the receiving device, the operator must manually locate the relevant optical disc and insert it into the optical disc reader of the receiving device. If the receiving device is a computer, the computer can then read and/or write onto the disc and run the program in accordance with the software contained on the CD ROM. If the receiving device is of another type, the device can interact with data or software contained on the disc under the control of software or data included in the receiving device.
The handling of optical discs, particularly if an operator has a large number of optical discs, can be time consuming and bothersome because of the number of optical discs which need to be stored and then the number which may have to be manually searched through in order to provide the data, file, or other information or material the operator wishes to access.
A CD storage device aimed at solving these problems is described in International Patent Application number PCT/AU01/00631, titled “CD ROM Storage Device” filed 28 May 2001 and published 5 Dec. 2002 under international Publication Number 02/097808 A1, by applicant Project Lab Pty Ltd. With reference to FIG. 1, the Project Lab application teaches a CD storage device which includes a case 10 in which a circular storage member 12 is supported for rotation in the case. The circular storage member 12 has a number compartments 14 formed between ribs 16 each for storing a CD 18. The device includes a controlling circuit board, not shown, which can couple with a computer so that CD's can be stored and retrieved by inputting information into the computer which causes the circular storage member to rotate to present the storage compartment having the required CD at an opening 20 for discharge. The device includes an ejector for ejecting CDs from a storage compartment 14. However, in some circumstances the ejector disclosed in the Project Lab patent application has shortcomings, and improvements to the ejector system are desirable.